With Great Power
by Bellwhether
Summary: Severus Snape


Title: With Great Power

School and Theme: Durmstrang: The Library- Restricted Section: the exploration of academic information that is considered secret or dangerous, and also consider what comes from this.

Main Prompt: [Platonic Pairing] Severus Snape/ Lucius Malfoy

Additional Prompts: [Setting] Borgin and Burkes,[Action] Searching

Year: Exchange student for Year 7

Wordcount: 2,770

* * *

Severus swiveled back and forth on the only stool situated at the counter in Borgin and Burke's. His feet rested on the bottom rung, back slightly hunched over the worn wooden counter.

"Stop slouching, Severus. You look like an impertinent child."

Lucius Malfoy had appeared from in-between one of the aisles obscured by overflowing shelves on either side, clutching a book.

His blonde hair was pinned back, and the sharp angle of his shoulders was accentuated by the tailored robe that hugged his upper body and fell loosely around his legs.

He walked smoothly over to stand beside Severus.

"And you look like a twat in that robe. Did Narcissa pick it out for you?" Severus quipped back.

Lucius developed a pink tinge along his cheeks, self-consciously smoothing the front of his robes. "I will have you know that this will be the height of fashion in due time."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, because skintight clothing that reveals everything underneath is ridiculously attractive."

Lucius' nostrils flared. "If you're not careful, your tongue will be your undoing. You're not a child anymore, Severus; you're nearly sixteen. It's time you start behaving like it. The Dark Lord will not tolerate childishness."

Severus straightened at the mention of the powerful wizard. "Do you mean to say that," he leaned in conspiratorially, "he's _chosen_ me?"

Lucius scrunched his nose and pushed the dark-haired young man away. "He's considering it. You've shown much promise with the invention of your many spells. Don't give him leave to doubt you."

Severus sat up straighter. "No, of course not."

Lucius studied the young man, and Severus tried not to shrink under his intense gaze.

"Then you need to stop hanging around that Evans girl."

Severus dropped his gaze. "Why should that matter?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"Because she's a mudblood, that's why."

Severus flinched at the moniker. "Don't call her that," he said softly.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "And the fact that you care so deeply for her should make the reason why all too clear to you. But your insistence on acting like a lovesick puppy has blinded you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's a good study partner, that's all. The likelihood of finding anyone else that takes their studies seriously in my year is slim." But he couldn't meet Lucius' eyes when he said it.

"You're a horrible liar, Severus. It doesn't take a Legilimens to see that you love her," Lucius chuckled, "Which the Dark Lord happens to be, by the way; a very skilled one."

Borgin finally appeared behind the counter, bowing and mumbling his apologies.

Lucius waved him off. "Just this today, Borgin," he said, laying down the book he'd been holding.

Severus saw his opportunity to change the subject. "I don't know why you insist on coming back here, Lucius. Most of this stuff," he said, indicating the shelves, "is complete junk. No purpose besides putting on a show for those who know no better."

Borgin glared at Severus as he stated the price. "Two galleons."

Severus scoffed, "And completely overpriced junk at that."

Lucius laid down the money and picked the book back up, turning to Severus. "That may be so, but the trips are worth it to find that rare diamond in the rough." He held the book out to the young man.

Severus took the book grudgingly, looking it over. The title was vague—rare given how obvious witches and wizards like to make their book titles—but as he flipped through it his eyes widened.

"This is a book on Legilimency," he said excitedly, his voice rising in pitch.

Lucius shushed him sternly, "Yes, and it would be best if you didn't go around shouting that out. It's not as if it's legal to own this without the proper authorization."

Severus lowered his voice. "But do you know how rare it is to find a book on Legilimency?" He frowned. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because even if you successfully distance yourself from the girl to guarantee your acceptance into the ranks, the Dark Lord will still be able to discern your affection for her. That's dangerous for both of you."

"Then why not just give me a book on Occlumency?"

"Because you need to be able to guard your mind without him knowing you're doing it. That requires that you become proficient at both."

Severus tapped the book against his leg, and after a time, he looked up into the hard face of his mentor. "So you're helping me defy the Dark Lord? Why?"

Lucius' face softened. "Because you're more important to me, Severus. When all is said and done, I'd rather lose the war than lose those closest to me."

* * *

Severus was finding the study of Legilimency to be more challenging than he had thought it would be. He had always succeeded at anything magical that he put his mind to. To come up against something that he was having difficulty grasping was equally exhilarating and frustrating. Though at the moment, it was more the latter than the former.

His brow scrunched in concentration, trying to understand the current chapter.

_Legilimency is not something that can be studied and mastered through mere memorization of facts or fluency in wand waving. It is one of the more subtle magics and requires a natural talent in order to acquire any type of proficiency._

_As you delve into the mind, remember what we discussed in Chapter 1, paragraph 8; Chapter 2, paragraph 4; Chapter 5, paragraph 7. _

_But also remember to keep your mind clear, or the other person's thoughts will be obscured. Not that you're actually going to be seeing thoughts in the way that most people associate with mind reading. But that's for another chapter._

He slammed the book closed and placed it roughly on the bench beside him. The book was full of contradictions, and he'd been stuck on the same chapter for the past three weeks. He'd managed to slog through the first five chapters within the first two months of the school term. But the further along he got in his reading, the more he realized that Legilimency was a craft that was much better learned with a teacher present. As he was having to learn by himself, it looked as though it would be years before he gained any ground.

But he didn't have years. He had to keep his thoughts about Lily protected or face the reality of a life without her.

He'd come out to the courtyard to eat his lunch, hiding in a little alcove, something he'd found himself doing more often lately.

He'd been balancing his plate of food on his lap, picking at the rice pilaf on his plate while wordlessly turning the pages of the book he held in his other hand.

"I thought I might find you out here."

Severus jumped, nearly dumping his plate of food on the ground. Being hidden in an alcove guaranteed that he couldn't be seen, but it also ensured that he wouldn't be able to see anyone that approached.

He had been too lost in thought to even hear Lily coming around the corner. He instinctively covered the book sitting on the bench with a hand.

She laughed at the look of surprise on his face. "Geez, Sev, wound a little tight, are we?"

He chuckled nervously. "I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be out here. Perfect opportunity to study, you know?"

Lily glanced down at the book on the seat. "What are you studying?" She reached down to grab the book, but Severus pulled it behind his body.

"Nothing, just some extra credit stuff for Slughorn."

Her smile faltered. "Extra credit for Slughorn? He didn't mention anything about it."

"Well, he, um, just thought that I, uh-" Severus stuttered, racking his brain for some excuse.

The smile completely disappeared from Lily's face now. "It's something to do with the Dark Arts, isn't it?"

Guilt washed over Severus. "Lily, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain," she said before storming off.

Severus set down his tray of food and rushed after her. "Lily, wait!"

"I don't have anything more to say to you, Severus," she said icily as she hurried across the courtyard.

"You know how I am about magic. I try to read about everything. It's harmless."

Lily turned quickly, Severus nearly bumping into her as she stood face to face with him. "Harmless? Like what Avery and Mulciber did to that first year was harmless?"

"I had no part of that!"

Lily poked a finger into his chest. "No, but you laughed at it, didn't you? And the fact that you keep hanging around them just shows that your interest in the dark arts is more than harmless."

"Yeah, well," Severus stuttered, grasping for a way out of the argument, "I don't see you reprimanding Potter and his mates."

Lily scoffed. "Are you serious? You're comparing what Avery and Mulciber did to some stupid pranks?"

Severus clenched his fist. "Stupid pranks? They almost got me killed, Lily! Or is my death just a laughing matter for you?"

"How could you say something like that?"

Severus stared into those bright green eyes and he found himself looking further. He didn't know how he was doing it, but he found his mind flooded with images—each one laced with emotion. He hadn't meant to invade her mind, but now that he had, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Scene after scene passed; some things he recognized while others were a mystery. And then he saw it.

It was him—sallow-faced and greasy-haired. He felt disgust well up inside of him, but then it was overcome by love. And the love was coming from _her._

She..._loved_ him.

Severus mentally drew back.

Lily had broken eye contact with him, her cheeks reddening. "Why are you staring at me like that Sev?"

He dropped his gaze as well, embarrassed that he had invaded her privacy.

"No reason," he said.

But as Lily walked away, he felt his heart lighten.

* * *

Severus looked over his shoulder, eyes sweeping the main street of Hogsmeade to ensure that no one was paying him any attention. He ducked his head, pulling his robe closer around him to guard against the chill wind.

Lucius had sent him a letter a fortnight ago telling him to meet him at the outskirts of Hogsmeade as soon as Christmas break started. There had been no indication as to what the requested meeting was about, but Severus had his suspicions.

Up ahead, Lucius' tall, dark-robed frame was stark against the snowy backdrop of the town's surrounding hills.

"You're late," he said icily.

Severus lifted a single shoulder and dropped it, simultaneously shrugging off the reprimand and his nervousness.

Lucius rolled his eyes and beckoned Severus to follow him.

"Have you done it yet?" Lucius asked.

Severus glanced at Lucius out of the corner of his eye. "I've distanced myself."

"I don't even have to look at you to know you're lying," Lucius hissed.

"I'm not lying. We barely even hang out any more. She doesn't approve of the company I keep."

Lucius stopped, holding a hand out across Severus' chest to bring him to a halt. "So that's your plan then? To conceal your feelings for the girl by convincing the Dark Lord that you don't 'hang out'? It's not even of your own doing. The girls distancing herself from you, not the other way around."

"What's the difference," Severus retorted. "And anyway, I won't have to conceal anything. I don't have feelings for her."

Lucius shook his head and continued walking. "You're still a horrible liar."

Severus jogged to catch up. Lucius led him to a group of houses outside the town's limits, nestled amongst the fields.

The house they entered was unremarkable, and the wizard that was waiting for them seemed just as unremarkable at first glance.

He was seated in an armchair, completely relaxed with his right leg crossed over his left knee. Severus could feel the power emanating from him.

Lucius dropped down onto one knee in the man's presence; Severus hesitated before following suit.

"Rise, my faithful follower." The Dark Lord's voice was soft but powerful. "And you as well Severus Snape. I have heard much of your talent."

Severus felt a tingle travel along his spine at hearing his name on the wizard's tongue. He rose, his eyes meeting the dark red ones of the Dark Lord.

"Come, Severus."

He approached slowly. He felt a cold presence press against his mind, and he automatically tried to throw up a wall.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Oh, my. You are bold, young Severus, and foolish to think that you can hide your mind from me."

Severus felt the presence exert pressure against his measly defense, breaking into his mind as if the barrier were no stronger than tissue paper.

* * *

Severus saw the events of his life as the Dark Lord sifted through his memory. He let him see everything; everything except _her._

_What are you trying to hide from me? _

The Dark Lord dragged her out of the deepest recesses of his mind; the dark red hair, the large green eyes swam in front of him.

_She weakens you, Severus._

The voice reverberated in his head, sounding like the hiss of a snake.

Severus felt the presence leave his mind and looked up into the dark-red eyes of the Dark Lord; there was pity there.

"We fight this war not because they are weak, Severus, but because they weaken us. We can not allow that to happen any longer."

Severus bowed his head in contrition.

* * *

Severus had searched the book for months after his first meeting with the Dark Lord, taking a break only to study for OWLs. His meeting with him had proven that if he couldn't strengthen his defenses quickly or find a way to hide just a few of his thoughts, Lily would be put in danger. He couldn't allow her to become a target because of him, but he also couldn't live a life without her; not after he'd seen the way she felt about him.

When he had been close to giving up, he had found it—an obscure reference to a mind vault. It was only a single passage, but it gave him hope.

He walked across the grounds flipping through the pages of the book, trying to find something, anything else that would give him the answer he was searching for. Now that he was done with his OWLs, he could focus all of his attention on the problem at hand.

"All right, Snivellus?"

Severus recognized the voice at once and instinctively grabbed for his wand. Before he could raise it to protect himself, though, it was flying out of his hand to land a few feet away from him in the grass.

Suddenly, he felt himself whisked into the air, the book falling from his hands as he was inverted.

There was laughter all around him, and he could feel his face going red from a mixture of embarrassment and the blood rushing to his head.

"Let him down, Potter."

Lily. He tried to look around to see her, but his robes had fallen over his head, and all he could see was the ground.

Then he was falling and found himself in a crumpled heap on the ground. He grabbed his wand from where it lay in the grass and popped back up, ready to fight.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He heard Sirius cry out.

And then he stiffened up and fell to the ground once again.

"Leave him alone!" He could actually see Lily now, her wand raised, cheeks inflamed as she came to his defense.

_She _was coming to _his _defense. He was supposed to be the one protecting _her_.

The Dark Lord's words rang in his ears. _She weakens you, Severus._

He felt himself released from the hex.

He couldn't even protect himself. How was he supposed to keep her safe?

He squeezed his eyes shut and rose slowly to his feet.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus- '"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" He shouted.

He tried not to look at her, but his black eyes met her green ones. He could see that his words had cut her, but they had cut him even deeper to say them.

"Fine," she said. "I won't bother in future." If she was hurt, her voice didn't betray it.

As much as it pained him, he let Lily walk away without another word.


End file.
